Harry Potter and the Rise of an Empire
by LordJahel
Summary: Harry goes missing and then returns a year later, but something is different. HP?, HGLL, NLGW. Rated M for Violence and adult themes.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own this, or make any money from it...Nor do I have any wish to meet J.k Rowlings lawyers... O.o**

**AN: Just something that got stuck in my head when I was about ¾ through the new chapter for Failure (which is coming soon...) Let me know what you think, just keep in mind. I do this for fun, not a living...I know my English is bad in places, terrible in others. Guess what, I don't really care? If you don't like it, don't read it. :)**

**Now, on with the show...**

**Harry Potter and the Rise of an Empire**

**Chapter One – Coming Home**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

_**Welcome Feast**_

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry looked down from his position at the head table, his eyes slowly sweeping the hall a sad look in them as he paused looking at the vacant spot at the Gryffindor table where his protégé, the boy he looked at like his own grandson usually sat.

It had happened in the beginning of the summer following Harry's fifth year, a little over a year ago, what would have been Harry's 7th year was just beginning and his friends still kept the spot open in remembrance of him, or so it seemed anyway.

He was still at a loss to how it actually happened, two days into the summer holiday number 4 Privet Drive simply vanished in a ball of flames, and the only bodies retrieved from it were of Harry's aunt, uncle and cousin. No sigh what so ever Harry. The year following that marked one of the bloodiest eras in all the history of the wizarding world, entire families had vanished, several completely magical towns vanishing without a trace, the most notable of which was Godric's Hollow in Wales.

Sighing quietly the headmaster rose from his chair and quiet descend over the hall with all of the students turning to look up at him, "Good evening students and welcome to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..." he said pausing as a loud boom rang through the castle.

Spinning quickly around he snapped to the teachers "seal the room; protect the students the wards have just fallen."

Just as the teachers were rising from their chairs there was a soft poof of displaced air as a dozen black robed figures appeared around the edge of the hall their hoods pulled up concealing their faces in shadow, each of them forcing another figure to their knees in front of them, holding there wand's to the heads of what appeared to be prisoners.

Albus Dumbledore looked shocked for a second before he asked calmly "who are you? And what are you doing here? This is a school!" finishing the last part in a surprisingly hard tone of voice.

Then something happened that the headmaster wasn't prepared for, Harry Potter appeared in the middle of the hall, his hood pulled back just far enough to show his face, his green eyes blazing with barely contained power, flanked on either side by another two black robed figures, each holding there wand to the necks of their concealed prisoners.

Harry looked up meeting the headmasters gaze and hissed "sit down headmaster, or everyone dies" he finished menacingly enough that the headmaster stumbled backwards and fell into his chair.

Letting his gaze slowly sweep the hall, Harry spoke up in a commanding voice "We are the forces of the newly formed Magical Empire, as I speak our armies are taking control of every portion of the wizarding world," he paused letting that information sink in before he continued "We are attempting to keep the number of casualties to a minimum while we take control so I ask that you all remain calm and in your seats while we deal with any resistance to the new order of things," he finished, taking one last cursory look around the hall.

Before anyone got the chance to move much further than that, there was a yell from the Gryffindor table as boy rose from it right in front of Harry, who simply stared at the tall lanky redhead like he was nothing.

"Yes Weasley?" he snarled, pinning him with his stare.

Ron looked shocked for a second before he sneered and said "I knew you would go dark and betray us all Potter I just knew it," he finished, still sneering at Harry all the while reaching his wand.

Harry smirked coldly still staring at his one time friend, as he stepped forward and snapped out a punch landing squarely on the side of Ron's head knocking him to the ground, unconscious.

"Know that the children are dealt with, what so we get to the matter at hand, Neville?" he said looking to the dark haired boy that was sat beside his bushy haired friend.

Neville looked Harry in the eyes with a lot more courage than what he felt on the inside before answering him "Yes Harry?" he asked a little timidly.

Harry smiled "Neville my true brother, I have a gift for you, come...Take your rightful place at my right hand," he said glancing back at one of the cloaked figures behind him.

"Tonks," he said to the robed figure by way of an order.

Smiling as she let her hood fall back she dragged her hooded figure to its feet bringing it forward to just in front of Harry and then in a flash producing her wand and in what appeared to be one movement, vanished the cloak off of one Bellatrix Lestrange and shattered both of her knee with bone breaking curses, forcing a now screaming Bella back onto her knees.

At the head table, Albus Dumbledore had enough of watching this and rose from his chair intending to do something, he wasn't sure what at this point, but something to put a stop to what he could see coming. However before he even had a chance to finish drawing his wand and rising from his chair he was hit by a stunner from behind and he fell solidly back down into his chair, out cold.

Neville took one look at Bellatrix on her knees in front of Harry and rose quickly from his seat approaching, his wand drawn. Then surprising everyone in the hall who wasn't wearing a black cloak he removed a set of glamour's from his clothes which instantly changed to look exactly like Harry's cloak.

Stopping just in front of Bella he knelt down and whispered something in her ear which made her pause in screaming for a second and look terrified at the boy.

Without even pausing to look around, Neville raised his wand to Bellatrix and hissed out _'crucio' _drawing on all of the hate he felt for the woman who had destroyed his family, the entire hall watched transfixed no one even moving for the entire ten minutes Neville held what most considered to be the most dangerous witch on the planet under the torture curse.

Neville smirked as he watched Bella draw her final breath and die screaming, just the way the bitch should, he thought to himself as he moved to take the position directly to Harry's right, pulling his cloak up over his head.

Just as Harry was about to speak up again, a loud bang rang out and a Dementor appeared in front of him, instantly sinking to its knees in mid air it wheezed out "My lord, we have secured Azkaban. The prisoners and guards are dead, the fortress is levelled" it finished rising slowly.

"Well done my servant, I want you to gather your people and proceed to Ebon Hammer and reinforce our guards there," Harry said, nodding slightly to the dementor as it inclined its head and vanished with another bang.

For the next thirty minutes the teachers and students watched on in horror as their saviour and protector of the light slowly but surely went through the prisoners his forces held offering them up to students for the crimes they had committed, in this time the headmaster needed to be stunned another three times and all of the teachers bound to their chairs and disarmed to stop them from interfering.

Harry smiled as he watched his friends get their revenge on the death eaters who had in one way or another made their lives hell, Hermione executed Dolohov, who had not only cursed her in the department of mysteries but who had also been responsible for the deaths of her parents in the last year.

Remus left the teachers table and joined Harry's forces, slowly but surely dismantling Wormtail with cutting curses, both Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott had both joined him, together the pair of them executing the Carrows who had been responsible for the deaths of Susan's aunt Amelia, and Hannah's family.

The only person who spoke up outside of those involved was Draco Malfoy when Ginny was given his father for his part in the Chamber of Secrets incident, Draco and a good portion of the Slytherins taking heart from Draco's move rose from their seats and started shooting curses at Harry in the centre of the room, only for their little insurrection to last mere moments as every single one of them was cut down with killing curses from Harry's people who were quickly increasing in numbers in room.

The last one, which shocked everyone, students and teachers alike, was when Luna Lovegood, who had been captured by an unknown death eater for several days the previous year was given Severus Snape, his crime that heinous Harry wouldn't even say what it was for, only that it was revenge. Needless to say Snape died a very painful gruesome death at the hands of Luna, who concentrated all of her torture to a certain part of his anatomy, before slipping her who hood up over her head gliding over towards Hermione, putting her arms around the older girl.

Harry smiled at his two friends before he walked to stand at the front of the hall, turning towards the students to speak to them, as he was doing this another three figures broke from the main group, their faces still cloaked and revived the headmaster, holding there wands to his throat so he could listen to what Harry had to say.

"We are the ruling power of the wizarding world now; as we have spoken and dealt with some personal issues here at the school tonight my forces have been restoring a balance of sorts to the wizarding world, we will not tolerate any biased or racial behaviour, if you do either...you will die, no exceptions." Harry finished forcefully watching the wide eyed and shocked expressions of everyone in the hall.

As he finished Harry turned back to look at the headmaster at the same time the three figures who were holding him at wand point let their hoods drop backward revealing to everyone's shock, James Potter, Lily Potter and Sirius Black.

No one looked more shocked than the headmaster who just stared at the four of them holding their wands on him, his mouth slowly opening and closing as he stuttered out "how...why Harry?"

Harry glanced down at the headmaster, raising an eyebrow "Very well headmaster, I'll grant you this last wish on your death bed and tell you about my life last year..."


End file.
